


7 Times They Noticed

by rhys_withoutaspoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, low-key klance, low-key slash, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhys_withoutaspoon/pseuds/rhys_withoutaspoon
Summary: Lance was alright. He was happy. He was fine. Except when he wasn't.“Listen. Are you alright?”“Uh…are you alright?”“Are you okay buddy?”“Are…are you in good health, paladin?"Are…are you okay, paladin?""Hey. You okay?"His team mates, his second family - they noticed.





	1. Shiro

Lance winced as Shiro cut into him with words like he was expertly wielding Keith’s bayard. He would’ve found it funny how dad-like he was being, except: a) probably would cause Shiro to bail him out more, and b) it wasn’t very funny at all. 

“Don’t you see how childish you’re being! This isn’t just serious, this is a matter of life or death, and your antics cannot get in the way. At the end of the day, do you want to be responsible for someone’s death?” The question sent a wave of nausea through Lance, and he was almost pulled off his feet by a wave of static that clouded his mind as something inside his chest burst. He grabbed his chest in alarm. His breathing was quickening. His chest was on fire. Oh god. Oh god. He curled inwards. Trying to protect himself. 

“…” He tried to speak but no words came out, just harsh breaths as he lent against the wall, staring upwards through tears at Shiro who was frozen in fear. 

“…Lance? Oh. Um… fuck.” If Lance was in any state of mind, he would have never let Shiro go for swearing in front of him, but as it was, it made Lance’s breath speed up. Shiro approached him like he would a possible hostile alien, slowly and with his hands outstretched. “Okay, Lance, if you can, put your arms around me and follow my breaths. Is that okay?” His voice was low and non-threatening, and in response Lance nodded slowly. His hands shaking as Shiro sat next to him, putting his hand on Lance’s arm. Shiro started taking audible, slow breaths. Lance winced as this effort made his breathing uneven, alternating from barely controlled slow breaths to shaky shallow ones. 

“Thanks.” He choked out. Shiro shook his head. 

“Don’t talk, just focus on the breathing.” Lance had enough humour to roll his eyes at him, and melodramatically breathed in and breathed out, causing Shiro to laugh, before his smile melted into a concerned frown.  “I’m so sorry Lance.”

“Don’t be. You’re right, of course.” Lance looked down, not willing to meet Shiro’s eyes. 

“Just because you were goofing off doesn’t mean I should have said that. It was way out of line. I just –” Shiro trailed off.

“I’m scared too.” Lance responded quietly. “I know. I know that this is a life-or-death thing, but I just can’t think about it. I’m not like you, or Keith, or Allura. I have to distract myself. If I think about for one second someone else dying on my account I just –” Lance’s breath started to quicken again, and Shiro stopped him, beginning the audible intakes and exhales of breath once more. Lance found his voice again. “You’re good at that. Unsurprisingly.”

“Well, thank Coran actually.” Shiro smiled as Lance scoffed. “No really, apparently they’re quite common for Alteans as well as humans. I still get them occasionally, but they were really bad when, you know…” Shiro trailed off before gathering his thoughts once more. “Listen. Are you alright?”

Lance laughed nervously.

“Yeah, of course buddy, don’t worry about it.” He patted Shiro’s arm, got up from the ground and started to walk away when he felt Shiro’s metal arm on his shoulder. 

“Really. We all deal with trauma differently, and I’m worried. These coping mechanisms are all fine and good until they start hurting you and other people.” Shiro was staring down at him and Lance shrunk under his worry. Of course Shiro was worried about the others. 

“I’m really sorry I’ve been a pain.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head in a mockery of sheepishness. “I’ve been distracted but don’t worry, to quote our lord Efron, I’ll get my head in the game.” Shiro’s frown did not disappear. “Seriously, dude, don’t worry.” Lance smiled.

“Just, if you need to talk, please do. Whatever problems you have are important, not just for the team’s performance, but for your health as well. Okay? And if you can’t talk to me, talk to Hunk, or Pidge, or even Keith.” Shiro insisted, gesturing emphatically as Lance rolled his eyes. “Please.”

Lance’s face softened, his mask melting away. 

“I’m just so scared. What if I never see my family again?” His already tear-filled eyes began brimming once more. “And I’m so scared that I’ll mess up everything, I mean, how the hell can I compare to you guys? Keith’s an amazing combatant, Coran and Allura are the best at strategies, you’re a great leader, Hunk’s an awesome engineer, and Pidge is just a genius!” Shiro stared at Lance as tears spilled down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.” He pulled his hands over his face. “God, and I’m supposed to be the leader.” Shiro straightened up, looking at Lance. “I can’t express how sorry I am. I forget, I suppose, that you’re children. But know we’re all terrified; and know that we couldn’t do it without you. Because your joking does help, Lance, it breaks the mood and reminds us why we’re fighting - for our humanity. You’re important.”

Lance stood in shock. He wiped the tears off his face.

“Gosh Shiro, you’re such an old man!” He started laughing.

Shiro crossed his arms and stared at Lance. His frown didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Come on you youngin, we’ve got training to do.” He walked out of the room, shaking his head. Lance smiled. Maybe things were alright, even if he was just saying it to pacify him. Still. It counted.

Perhaps


	2. Pidge

* * *

Pidge was up late again. Whoops. It was something o’clock in the dead of night - though she could argue in space, time was sort of irrelevant - and she was still perusing through Altean history. Obviously it was all in Altean, and she didn’t know that much, but still there were thorough diagrams of the technologically advanced civilization, so she didn’t mind. So time passed and lo and behold, she was still awake, fervently looking through incomplete blueprints of Voltron, frustrated at her inability to understand the scribbled notes alongside the drawings. It wasn’t as if she was tired. She didn’t really sleep much anymore.

As her rubbed her eyes in annoyance, the screen still bright, she heard a faint muffled noise - though she couldn’t really make out where or who it was coming from, nor the nature of the noise. The door slid open as she crept out into the hallway, seeking the source of the noise. She wondered if it was Shiro, knowing that he too had trouble sleeping, but it didn’t make sense; his room was a way away from hers. As she walked along the corridor, her bare feet cold against the metallic floor, the noise grew slightly louder. Soon she stopped at a door, and it occurred to her that she thought this was Lance’s, but that couldn’t be it. Lance always slept like a log - she fondly remembered in the Garrison days, all the boys trying to wake him up. Then she remembered why she was at the Garrison in the first place, and it seemed less fond. 

She hesitated, unsure whether to open the door; but against her better judgement, she did.

The door slid open with a sound, and the owner of the room looked up in surprise. Pidge’s suspicions were correct. It was Lance. But he looked different. In the darkness, she could see watery trails down his cheeks, his eyes puffy, and dark circles apparent. Her eyes widened. 

“L-Lance? Uh…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say, not really. He just stared at her, eyes wide and hands shaking, holding his knees under his chin. “Um…should I…go?” Pidge questioned. 

“Yeah, sure. Sorry if I woke you up.” Lance found his voice, and it was hollow, as hollow as the smile that appeared on his face. Pidge frowned at his careless air, contrasted to his sweat-laden hair, which was uncharacteristically sticking up in different places.

“You…you didn’t wake me up. I couldn’t sleep.” She was uncomfortable; he looked so very different to the picture of ‘Lance’ in her mind. “Uh…are you alright?” Lance noticed her discomfort, and got up, rubbing his hair with an attempted air of nonchalance. 

“Yeah. Totally, dude, don’t worry.”

“Um…really?” Pidge played with her sleeves, twisting them around her fingers.

Lance visibly stiffened, dropping the pretense of confidence, his shoulders tightening.

“…” He didn’t reply, tears brimming. Pidge cautiously approached him, arm outstretched, and patted him on the shoulder nervously. He flinched at her touch and she drew her arm back in shock. “I just…can’t do anything right?” His voice cracked. “I mean, look at you. You’re fourteen, and a genius. How the hell can I compare?” He looked to her, desperation on his face. She paused.

“I mean, you don’t have to, I guess?” She bit the inside of her cheek. “Shit, how do I say this?” She grabbed her hair and sighed, wincing. “Like, we’re all good at different stuff, and…well…” She closed her eyes. “Fuck! I mean, I don’t know how to do half the stuff that you do!” Her voice was louder than she had planned, and Lance’s face froze into an impassive stare.

“Like what, Pidge?” His tone was harsh and she winced in response..

“For one, you’re a really good shot. Like, really good. Do you remember when you came out of unconsciousness? And you hit that bad guy perfectly?” She looked to him for an answer, willing him to just accept it.

“Luck.” He stated simply.

“Well, you’ve done it more than once. Plus, you’re actually funny sometimes, though it pains me to admit it.” She raised her eyebrows and Lance smiled weakly, the corners of his mouth twitching. “You’d help anyone out - you believe the best in people. We’re in, this like, crazy situation and you haven’t stopped being just you. Stupid, amazing, you.” She scratched her ear. “I guess.”

Lance let out a short laugh.

“Sorry, I’m not that good at pep talk - which you are by the way. You can just energise anyone around you. But it’s okay to hurt, Lance.” Pidge looked down.

“I -” Lance begun, but she cut him off.

“But, dude, it’s not okay to hurt alone.” She crossed her arms, biting her lip.

“Thanks for calling me stupid?.” He was smiling as he said this, and Pidge laughed in response. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty shit at this, aren’t I? But…if you need to talk, my door - hell, probably everyone’s door is open. I mean, like in the dead of night, probably don’t knock of Hunk’s door, he’s probably asleep. But like, I know Keith trains at this time occasionally, so…” She trailed off when Lance scoffed.

“Keith doesn’t want to talk to me.” He looked down, and Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Sure. Now, can you get back to sleep? I know I really should.” She smiled tersely and Lance nodded, wiping his cheeks. “Um…this is the worst question, but, how do you not look like shit after nights like these? I do.” She winced, but relaxed when he laughed.

“Oh my dear friend, skincare cream and foundation do their wonders.” Lance let out a grin as worry creased Pidge’s face again.

“You shouldn’t have to hide it.” She turned around. “Bye Lance.”

The door closed behind her, and she put her head in her hands. Now she knew. She cursed, wishing she knew earlier. How come she didn’t notice before? She had to tell Shiro, and although she didn’t want to betray his trust, this was far more important than pride. She bit her lip. Maybe it was a once-off thing? In the meanwhile, she should really get some sleep. God knows she needed it


	3. Hunk

Lance cursed under his breath as tears welled in his eyes again. Again. Why was this becoming a usual occurrence? He bit the inside of his cheek, willing his eyes to stop whatever it was they were deciding to do. It wasn’t even something big this time. It wasn’t Shiro bailing him out for goofing off, or Pidge dismissing his existence. It wasn’t even Keith insulting him as usual. It was just four words from Hunk.

“Are you okay buddy?”

It tore his insides, the way Hunk looked at him, the concerned frown, the twisted mouth. He felt strangely guilty as he sent Hunk his trademark smile, nodded and passed him, tears already spilling. He was an idiot to think Hunk wouldn’t notice; Hunk knew him way too well for that. He always could tell. Ever since they became friends, it was like Hunk had this crazy ‘people are upset’ Geiger counter. It was the source of a few - the only - conflicts they had has friends; if Lance ever hid anything from Hunk, or vice versa, there would be hell to pay. 

So Lance walked down the corridor, praying to whatever weird space deity could hear him that Hunk wouldn’t chase him down and give him that bear hug that no matter what would cause Lance to spill out his problems. He really didn’t want to burden Hunk with his non-issues; it wasn’t like he was the only one experiencing homesickness, after all. He reached his room in what seemed like record time, and collapsed on his bed.

He wish he didn’t notice the door open. He did. He also noticed arms envelop him as his friend sat down beside him. Tears that had been held back leaked out once more as he pushed his face into Hunk’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s said, his voice  muffled as his head remained buried in Hunk’s shoulder, tears dripping onto Hunk’s shirt. 

“Okay. What are you sorry about?” Hunk’s voice was quiet. Lance cringed at the concerned tone.

“For - for not being good enough, for burdening you with my problems, for feeling like I’m the only one with issues when I’m not and it’s not even like I have issues anyway.” Lance looked up, meeting Hunk’s eyes for a moment and then looking away, unable to face the worry in his eyes.

“Buddy, you’re not being a burden. And hey?” 

“What?”

“You’ve literally done the same for me. I wasn’t being a burden then, well, that’s what you insisted.” Hunk said, smiling. Lance shook his head slowly in response.

“You can’t compare your situation with mine. It’s different.” Lance didn’t look into Hunk’s eyes as he spoke quietly, looking down. Hunk shrugged, inadvertently bumping Lance’s head, which caused Lance to let out an exhale of laughter. Hunk smiled.

“Yeah, but the outcome’s the same. Sadness. Sadness sucks, man.” Hunk raised his eyebrows, nodding emphatically as Lance rolled his eyes.

“Wow. Your words have eloquence like none other.” Lance’s lips curved upwards, slowly turning into a smile, his words tinged with heavy sarcasm. Hunk let out a short laugh.

“Wow. I didn’t know you knew what eloquence meant.” Hunk tried to speak with a serious face, but instead broke out into giggles. Lance punched Hunk’s arm lightly, feigning a glare before a smile lifted up his cheeks. 

“Rude.” He humphed in a melodramatic fashion, before his smile faded. “I just - this is crazy right? We’re in space and…I’m just…” Lance gestured as to finish his sentence. Hunk raised his eyebrows, agreeing with a nod. 

“We always dreamed of this, right? And it’s happening and its so much scarier than we ever thought it’d be.” He looked at Lance.

“Well, I’m happy you’re here. At least there’s a familiar face through it.” Lance smiled, and Hunk returned it with a beaming grin.

“Lance? Being sincere? What?” Lance rolled his eyes in response, once again punching Hunk’s shoulder. 

“Shut up.” Lance grumbled, but Hunk ignored him, getting up and opening the door, proceeding to shout across the corridor.

“Hey guys! Come here quick! Lance is being sincere! I think it’s a _bonding moment_!” He turned around to smirk at Lance, who crinkled his nose in irritation.

“Seriously? Are you ever going to let that go?” Lance glared at Hunk who shrugged, closing the door again, lips twitching into a beaming smile.

“When you acknowledge it happened and you and Keith can work together without being dicks to each other.” Lance didn’t respond, instead merely pointedly staring at Hunk. 

Then the door opened, and a certain mullet-clad paladin put his head round the door with confusion written across his face.

“Um…Hunk? Why were you shouting?” 

Hunk burst out laughing as Keith looked on, his expression morphing from confusion to irritation _and_ confusion.

“…okay…”  Keith said in hesitation, looking from the collapsed Hunk, laughing, to the Lance who was slowly curling on himself, appearing to try and sick into the mattress. Hunk opened his mouth to respond, but instead began laughing twice as loudly. Keith just stared and began slowly closing the door. 

“Seriously dude? What was that?”  Lance glared at him, finally sitting up as  Hunk’s laughing began to subside to giggles. “You know he doesn’t like me back, right?” Lance looked down. Hunk stopped laughing. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. But if you gave him a chance to actually get to know you?” He trailed off in sing-song voice. Lance frowned once more.

“No one wants to know me.” Tears dripped from his eyes, and Hunk’s smile vanished, once again engulfing Lance in a hug. “No one wants me.”

“That’s not true. I know you. I like you.” Hunk smiled.

“Thanks,” Lance sighed. “Seriously.”

“Dude I’ve dealt with you for a long while. You’re stuck with me. Can’t get rid of me.” Hunk tightened his hug around Lance, who let out a hesitant laugh.

“Thanks.” Lance closed his eyes. “Sorry.” Hunk patted Lance on the back. 

“Don’t apologise.”

“Sorry.” They both laughed weakly. Lance pried himself off of Hunk, smiling through watery eyes. “I think I’ll go train.” Lance rolled his eyes as Hunk smiled knowingly. “No, not because of that, Hunk you weirdo. I need to get better. I’m sick of being the worst.” Hunk opened his mouth to reply. “No, I am.” 

Hunk sighed.

“Just, be careful. And don’t avoid me again, ok?” Hunk stared at Lance, brows furrowed, and Lance looked sheepish. 

“Yeah.” Lance shook his head. “I think we’re both getting sentimental in our old age.” 

“Lance you’re barely 17.” Hunk laughed. “See you around, Lance.” He ruffled Lance’s hair much to the boy’s frustration. 

“See you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Coran saw it. Of course he did, he was a veteran, he was a father, and although he did not understand the customs of their strange world, he remembered being years away from his family. He remembered pacing and fighting because there was nothing else to do. 

He remembered the exact same hurt on his own son’s face, the exact same resignation, the same jokes, the same mood-breakers. And if he wasn’t damned by how much he saw his son in the blue paladin’s face, he was surely blessed by it. In a way, he had another chance, another opportunity; although he would be a fool to think they were the same person. To compare them is all too easy, but he shouldn’t in any case. But still, he knew that Lance was hurting, and no matter how much he reminded him of his son, hurting is hurting.

Let it be known that Coran considered himself a patient man, and often a kind one. This was not the case when someone else was hurting.

“Lance?” He asked in a conversational tone as he saw the young paladin pacing in the control room. Lance looked up in surprise.

“Oh! Coran, my man! What’s up?” He clicked his fingers at Coran, who supposed this was an Earth greeting between friends. He was however, unsure whether to return them. He decided against it, simply smiling at the boy.

“Hello, Lance! It has come to my attention that -” He trailed off, squinting his eyes in suspicion. Lance tilted his head in confusion. “What are you doing in the control room?” Coran questioned, raising an eyebrow, mustache twitching.

“Oh…uh…Allura! I was looking for Allura, have you seen her?” Lance stuttered, laughing nervously. Coran squinted his eyes even more, pursing his mouth. 

“I ordered the princess to take a day off. She does too much work, I’m afraid.” Coran looked to Lance for his response, raising his eyebrow further.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Lance sighed. He scratched behind his ear in a show of nonchalance. “Well, I guess I’ll just go train. See ya!” Lance turned to go, but not before Coran spoke.

“Wait!”

Lance looked back in confusion at the oddly alarmed tone of the normally eccentric man. 

“What is it, my dude?” Lance made a show of smiling, but Coran noticed it failed to reach his eyes. 

“Are…are you in good health, paladin?” Coran asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet to quell the anxiety rising within him. 

“Uh…yeah? Totally.” Lance laughed, looking in confusion. “Why? Do I look sick? Because I’ll have you know that I use moisturizer, and my skin looks perfect.” Lance put his hand on his chest in mock-astonishment. 

“No! You look perfectly healthy, Lance.” Coran stuttered. Lance looked confused at the normally unflappable Altean. “I mean, not physical health.” Coran frowned at Lance. “The health of the mind.” Lance widened his eyes.

“Oh.” Lance looked down, falling silent, his mind working. “Yeah.” He smiled nervously. Coran was not convinced. 

“Truly?” He asked, tilting his head, looking down at the anxious paladin. 

“Well, I guess I’m homesick, but I mean, who isn’t?” Lance laughed once more, and once more it rang hollow. 

“Of course my boy, you’ve just seemed…” He paused, looking for his words. “off.” Lance looked taken aback, letting out an exhale of confused laughter.

“Really?” He raised his shoulder, twisting his face into obviously forced confusion. Coran once again paused, looking for the words. He restarted his original statement with a small shake of his head. 

“It has come to my attention you might be feeling…inadequate. And…what did you call it? Homesick.” Lance stuttered in response. 

“W-well, I mean…yeah I’m feeling like, homesick, but inadequate? What?” He looked around, and Coran knew that look. It was the look of a child trying to find a way out of a confronting conversation. He had seen it on his children too many times. 

“Lance, missing one’s family is extremely natural. And I’ll let you know on a secret.” He leant in as he said this, and Lance raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“Yeah?”

“No one feels adequate. Everyone feels they have too much to live up to.” Coran stared at Lance, nodding. Lance let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh, really.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm. “Well then, everyone’s an idiot.” 

“Yes, most probably.” Coran nodded with sincerity, and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“No, I mean, everyone else actually lives up to impossible expectations, whereas I… I’m just…” Lance trailed off, tears brimming, trying to finish his sentence with unintelligible gestures. This confused Coran.

“I’m sorry Lance, but I do not understand these human non-verbal gestures? Do you also communicate like Glapthorns?” Coran looked to the human for an answer, who let out a small giggle.

“Glapthorns?” He asked. Coran puffed up. 

“Yes Glapthorns! They have an entire alphabet of gestures, having no mouths and all. Lovely people, really, I once…” Coran trailed off, snapping his fingers. “You’re deflecting.” He stated, staring at Lance, once again narrowing. 

“Uh…no?” Lance smiled. Coran shook his head. 

“Do you humans answer everything as questions, or is that just a hereditary thing?” Coran stared at Lance. “Anyway…” Lance groaned. “You say that we live up to impossible expectations. Who is ‘we’?” Coran asked, his voice gentle. 

“Everyone else on this ship.” Lance stared at his feet. Coran noticed that this particular human did not like looking into another being’s eyes when stating the truth. 

“Nonsense.” He replied, crossing his arms. “You are just as competent.” Lance laughed in response.

“High praise. Thanks.” Lance subtly rolled his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Coran graciously replied, nodding his head. “Well, it is true. Blue does not choose just anyone.” 

“Did…” Lance paused, looking up for once. “Did you know the original blue paladin?” He bit his lip, looking into Coran’s eyes, who was taken aback by the emotion within them. Coran had to look away. 

“Yes.” He swallowed thickly, emotion rising. “Yes I did.” Lance looked on, not replying. “They were wonderful. I…I did not know them as well as Allura, but I remember their beaming face. Unfortunately, I remember their last moments the most strongly.” Coran sniffed as tears threatened to swell. 

“Sorry.” Lance spoke quietly. Coran drew to his full height, smiling softly.

“Do not be sorry my boy, I just…” He shook his head, trying to get rid of those memories. “They were very good friends with my son.” Coran wiped his eyes. Lance froze. 

“Your…your son?” Lance’s eyes were wide. 

“Yes.” Coran’s reply was barely a whisper. Then he smiled. “You remind me of him, you know.” 

“Oh.” Lance was obviously lost for words.

“Don’t worry, it’s the biggest compliment I can give. You have the same soul, the same passion.” Coran smiled weakly, which was returned by Lance. “If you ever need someone to listen.” He smiled, brighter now. Lance nodded shortly, and walked silently out of the room, before stopping right before the door.

“Same here.” Lance said, with a half-smile. Coran nodded in return, mirroring the action just a few ticks ago. 

Coran sighed as Lance left the room. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought his son into it, but…he felt a weight off of his shoulders nonetheless. He only hoped Lance felt the same.


	5. Allura

Lance was tired. Of course he was tired. But he knew that although fighting against a super-villian overlord that had enslaved and killed entire worlds was tiring, it had to be done. So when Allura called them all up onto the deck, he sighed and got off the bed he had started to call home for the day. He wandered into the control room, sighing as he noticed he was the last one. 

“Hey babe.” He fingergunned at Allura, his smile hollow. Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance shrunk inside, cursing. “What’s up? Invasion? Are we in danger?” He questioned, scratching his head and yawning. Allura smiled in that restrained, too-polite way she often did.

“No, Lance. I am recognizing that perhaps…” She sniffed, as if what she was saying was an affront to her sensibilities. “I have been pushing you all too hard.” She sighed, and Lance grinned. 

“Don’t worry princess, I can go all day long.” He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, and Pidge groaned, their face scrunching up in disgust. Shiro gave him the Dad Look, and in return Lance smiled nervously. Allura sighed, continuing.

“In…any case. We have the day off. We can’t fight Zarkon every day, every minute. So…you have free range, so to speak.” Allura looked at the Paladins. Pidge perked up, pushing their glasses up as they glanced to Coran. 

“Heey!” They said, waving slightly. “Can we go back to that space Mall, Coran? I wonder what other game systems they have!” Pidge scratched her chin as she spoke, nodding. Coran puffed up.

“Of course, no. 5, I would be happy to go back to that…what did you call it?” Coran trailed off, unsure.

“Space Mall.” Hunk piped in, smiling. 

“Space Mall, indeed. Well, anyone else want to come?” Coran looked around the others with a broad grin, mustache twitching. Hunk raised his hand, as did Shiro. 

“It might be good to have some time off.” Shiro smiled gently, as Hunk nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Lance, my bro!” Lance looked at Hunk, who had yelled across the room to get his attention.

“Yeah, dude?” Lance stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back in a show of nonchalance, failing when he almost fell over. Pidge let out a snort of laughter and Lance glared at them. 

“Do you…want to come with?” Hunk was hesitant as he looked straight into Lance’s eyes. Lance looked away quickly, staring down at the floor. There was a moment of silence before Lance realised he had to actually respond.

“Oh. Nah, dude. I’m kind of tired.” He quickly glanced into Hunk’s eyes, and seeing the worry in them, returned his eyes to the floor. 

“Yeah, sure man. Hey, Keith-y boy!” Hunk yelled once again, this time to attract the attention of the mullet-clad emo. Keith looked up. 

“Yeah?” He wasn’t looking at Hunk, instead picking underneath his fingernails idly. Lance winced at the habit. 

“Want to come with?” He turned to Allura. “And how about you, princess?” Hunk raised his eyebrows as he looked between Keith and Allura. Allura slowly shook her head. 

“No, I will stay here and man the ship. Not all of us can let our guard down.” Allura pointed her chin up and breathed deeply, her eyes heavy with tiredness. Keith looked to Hunk and shrugged.

“I was just going to go train.” As he spoke, he flipped his jacked that had been sitting in his hands over one shoulder, and turned to walk out of the room. 

“…okay.” Hunk spoke quietly, obviously taken aback. He followed Keith out of the control room, as did the others. Only Allura and Lance were left. Lance smiled sheepishly as he fidgeted on the spot. Allura moved to return to the main console, but turned and looked at Lance. Lance winced.

“Did you need something from me, Lance?” Her voice was light, but her brows were creased, and her eyes as they so often tended to be, were steely. 

“Uh? No?” Lance laughed nervously, before putting his face in his hands, breathing in sharply. “Well, I was wondering if you were alright.” Allura looked taken aback at his words. 

“Well…that’s very kind of you, but I am not in need of any assistance. You look tired. You should go rest.” She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Lance swallowed nervously.

“Well, it’s just that you’ve been working yourself so hard and -” Lance was cut off as Allura raised a hand. 

“Lance.” The word was clipped as her jaw clenched. “I am fine.” She breathed heavily, her eyes blazing with annoyance. Lance drew back in apology, face twisting into concern.

“..sorry.” He muttered as he drew back, leaving the room. “Can’t do anything right, I know.” He slouched, his shoulders bunching up. 

“Wait!” Allura’s voice was loud, and he turned around to see the princess with her hand stretched out.  “I am… a little tired perhaps? But…” She trailed off, seemingly picking her words carefully. “Are…are you okay, paladin? You’ve been spending much time in your bed. Is this a human thing I do not know about?” Her words were careful and hesitant, and Lance laughed. 

“Saving the universe takes a toll on someone this good. I’ve just been resting.” His tone was light and conversational, but betrayed by the tremour in his hand. 

“Are you sure?” Allura leant in, studying his posture, honing in on his shaking hand. He cursed under his breath. 

“No.” He let out a short laugh. “I’m terrified princess.” His smile turned into a grimace as he blinked furiously, looking down at the floor. “What if I never go home?” He looked up, and her face was uncertain as she bit her lip. 

“You will.” She raised herself up, breathing deeply and slowly. “By the word of my ancient forefathers and mothers. You will.” She smiled sadly, tears beginning to drip onto her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Lance spoke, his voice cracking. “I know you have no home to get back too. I shouldn’t complain.” He turned  his head away as Allura strode to meet him at the door, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“I have a home now. This is my home. Coran is my home. You all are my home.” She nodded, and Lance winced, shying away from her touch. She sighed and continued. “And it is okay to be scared. And it is okay if you cannot call this place home. It is okay to want your family.” She drew Lance into a hug. He broke down, sobbing into her shoulder. 

They stood there for a moment as each other’s tears dripped onto their shoulders. Allura pulled away, and gracefully wiped the tears off her face. Lance smiled weakly.

“Thanks princess.” His voice was heavy as tears caught in his throat. 

“Do not mention it, Lance.” Allura nodded. “Now, I must get back to work.” 

“But -” Lance started, rolling his eyes. Allura once again raised her hand to stop him.

“It’s important.” Allura smiled playfully, her words light. “Go take a nap. I’ll man the ship.” 

Lance acquiesced, nodding and bowing out, before sticking his head around the corridor. 

“Yell if you need me.” Lance smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in a suitably ridiculous fashion. Allura did not humour it with a response, merely sighing. As he turned round the corridor towards his room, he smiled to himself. Maybe he could do this. 

( He could almost hear Hunk’s voice. “maybe you didn’t have to do it alone.”)

Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> This was up on tumblr, so I decided to put it on here too. My tumblr is @emily-the-cliche if you want to check it out, btw. Thanks for reading!


End file.
